


Ell

by longhairshortfuse



Series: That thin line covered in jellyfish [4]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhairshortfuse/pseuds/longhairshortfuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you have not read any of my other drivel then this will make no sense.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ell

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not read any of my other drivel then this will make no sense.

I was always a difficult girl, everybody said so except you. You took me at face value.

My mother put me in dresses, makeup, said I was pretty, I'd break hearts. I climbed trees, lit fires and accidentally broke hers. Will you marry? Boyfriend? Children? No. No. No. 

No wonder, look how you dress, how you talk, you put them off. 

Yes I do. It's too complicated to explain that I like and love but don't need, don't want, lack that basic desire that rages in you.

You understood when I said it was easier being alone, then didn't leave.


End file.
